


Rivers of Blood, Carry Me Home

by RefrainGirl



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, BAMF Styx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Don't copy to another site, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Zagreus (Hades Video Game), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, River Styx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Some Humor, as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: The goddess of hatred and promises has arisen in the House of Hades, and she seeks only one thing: to be reunited with her nephew Asterius, the Bull of Minos. Styx has become aware of his existence through Zagreus and his many visits to Elysium, and the only way Hades can placate her is to grudgingly allow her to travel with the Underworld prince through Tartarus, Asphodel, and then back again into the plains of Elysium.Perhaps even beyond, if she feels generous enough to oblige.
Relationships: Styx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) & Hades (Hades Video Game), Styx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Rivers of Blood, Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



> A brief note here: I would like to offer a big thank you to Adam29, who has allowed me to write out their story, and has also kindly provided Greek lore, dialogue and various other helpful things that I needed to make this story shine! Also, the description of Styx was written by Scholarly-Cimmerian on Deviantart, and her description is based on the character design of Styx from a korean comic of greek myths by Hong Eun Young.
> 
> Now then, with my thanks to everyone who's participated in this fic, I hope you all enjoy!

Zagreus was all too familiar with the way the Styx embraced him. He had died many a time over the course of his life, and the bloodied waters carried him along as if he were a treasured friend upon every death. Though he was unsure how friendly it would seem to dying mortals, to him the Styx was soft, gentle. Its lapping waves felt soothing, almost as comforting as the security of a mother’s arms. He was certain that it wasn’t just him imagining it. The feelings were there, whether he knew from whence they came or not.

In all honesty, he appreciated its quiet, calm current - especially after a particularly brutal death. It made it seem as if the river itself was watching over him as it carried him down, back into the bowels of Tartarus. The only thing he did not like about the Styx was his reemergence from it. The water clung to him in ways that a towel simply could not wipe away, and then there was the fact that his father’s desk loomed at the far end of the main hall. Waiting, watching. He always saw whenever Zagreus returned. There was no escape, he always said, and it was true. There was no escaping Hades’ gaze as he wiped the crimson droplets from his eyes, and there was no escape from his sarcasm or his scorn. No escape…

There would be no such escape for him this time, either. The flow of the Styx had lifted Zagreus gently to the surface upon his arrival, as if offering him a hand up, and he was oddly grateful for the assistance. This last death had been found beneath the swing of Asterius’ mighty axe as they fought within the walls of the coliseum, and Zagreus had been swept away to the roars and cheers of thousands of Elysian shades. Of course they had all been chanting for their champions and not him, so suffice it to say that he truly felt like he could use a hand after such disgrace. Asterius had been in good form, but then he always was a tough opponent to beat. His far reaching strength was unmatched by anyone else that Zagreus had battled in Elysium, Theseus included. If it wasn’t for his shield, then the great king of Athens would be no more than a sitting duck. He liked to hide behind it far too often, or at least Zagreus thought so.

He was not looking forward to hearing Hypnos’ thoughts on the matter, either. The god’s cheerfulness usually made the circumstances of Zagreus’ deaths somewhat bearable, but not by much; and lately he had been dying to Theseus and Asterius often, so much so that Hypnos was beginning to run out of semi-helpful comments to offer. It all went back to that same question now, every time, and Zagreus always gave him the same answer. No way was he going to ask the Bull of Minos for an autograph, no matter how much Hypnos begged for it.

… Not until he himself could get one first.

The prince slowly dragged himself out of the pool of Styx and sighed, shaking the bloody residue out of his hair for what felt like the millionth time. Here he was, in the main hall. He had failed to see his mother, again. Lost to Asterius, watched Theseus’ condescending grin ripple and waver as the waters consumed him, carried him off and away to the gloomy House of Hades… again…

“Wow, back again and so soon, too! Say, did you get to ask the Bull of Minos for an autograph before you were hacked into tiny, bite-sized pieces? Just curious.”

Hypnos waved at him cheerily from his spot at the junction of the hall, clipboard in hand, and Zagreus tried not to frown. He always knew when Zagreus died and to whom, yet it was as if he had forgotten completely about the answer the prince had given last time. Was Hypnos so eager to ignore his negative answer, or was he simply not listening due to distraction or some other reason?

Either way, Zagreus was too dejected to consider bringing the subject up. Dusa often tried to talk to Hypnos about his work ethic to no avail, so he had no delusions that he would be able to do any better than her. “No, Hypnos, I did not get that chance. It’s surprisingly difficult to ask for such things while an axe is swinging with full force towards my head, looking to cleave me in two.” Disheartened, he stared up at the roof of his father’s House, examining the flicker of shadows cast by the dull candlelight. “Asterius is a far better fighter than the stories say. Will I ever be able to get past him?”

There was a slight bubbling from the pool of Styx upon the mention of that name, but neither god seemed to take notice.

“Aw prince, c’mon! Don’t get so down! You’ve managed to get by him at least…” There was a slight pause while Hypnos flipped through the pages of his clipboard. “… twice, and my clipboard doesn’t lie! That’s pretty impressive in itself, right?”

Claiming two wins out of a thousand tries was not a cause for celebration, and hearing this information was not as reassuring for Zagreus as Hypnos seemed to think it would be. However, it did prove to him that this was the start of something, a little bit of ground gained, perhaps even a small measure of improvement. If nothing else, that thought lifted the corners of his lips. “Yes, I suppose it is,” he conceded, running a hand through his freshly damp hair. “I just have to keep at it. One of these days, my skills will match his own.”

Hypnos beamed at him, and likely would have clapped him on the back if he possessed the energy. “See? There you go! Now, get back out there and show Asterius who’s boss by dying… until you don’t!”

Zagreus chuckled, shaking his head. “Thanks. I think.”

He nodded to Hypnos before taking a few hesitant steps towards his room. One look told him that Hades was sitting at his desk, as he always was. Head down, scribbling something along one of the many pieces of parchment scattered across his desk. Those dark eyes were focused entirely on work, which was more important to the God of the Dead than Zagreus had ever been, and had not deigned to glance towards his son as of yet. It wasn’t a shock. The prince had come to expect nothing less from his father after so many years of blatant neglect. In fact, he had been hopeful that Hades would continue to overlook his presence this day or night. Hoping that the damnable god might allow Zagreus to slip by unnoticed so that he might prepare for his next escape without having to hear the hateful burn of carelessly spoken words ringing in his ears.

But the Fates were not always kind, and this time they were not on his side.

“What have you done this time, boy?”

The deep, booming voice of his father echoed down the hall, and Zagreus felt his expression twist into an unpleasant shape. Reluctantly, he stopped to face the desk. “Nothing too noteworthy, at least in your eyes,” he said, frowning. “But thank you for reminding me.”

Hades put down the quill he had been writing with and glared. The depths of those crimson eyes were cold, calculating, picking him apart. Every weakness, every flaw. It never failed to disgust Zagreus. He had always resented having one of his father’s eyes, for this was what he saw in the Mirror of Night whenever he was angered, or upset. His father’s eye, his father’s stare. Disapproving and hard, as stone. The only thing that soothed this was the fact that his other eye was hers. His mother’s, Persephone. In that eye he could see what felt more like himself, the warmth and supportive kindness that he strove to share with others. Achilles had often said that he took after his mother more than Hades and that had provided more comfort than he could ever know, despite how the prince knew next to nothing about her himself.

But at the moment, there was no comfort to be had, not with those irritated eyes bearing down on him. “If I am not candid with you, then you will never learn. Not that I am predicting such an outcome from the likes of you,” Hades growled, falling back into his chair. After a while his intense gaze left Zagreus, and he gestured out towards the now severely bubbling waters at the end of the main hall. “But that is besides the point. I am asking what you have done to my pool. Shades cannot feasibly enter this House with its surface so agitated. Answer me, boy.”

Turning around, Zagreus watched in surprise as large, foaming clusters of bubbles began to rise higher and higher, growing in size and volume from the middle outwards. They refused to pop, no matter how fiercely the pool boiled, and soon a steady stream of crimson liquid jetted up from the center of the disturbance. A fine spray came off of it that shimmered like glitter, and the pillar of water was glowing as if it were hiding something of great value inside. When Zagreus squinted, he could almost make out a figure hovering there, in the center.

That was not the first of his worries, though. Quickly he turned back to his father. “This isn’t my doing!” he exclaimed, exasperated. More than a little bit of panic was showing in his features as he frowned. “How could you think this is my doing!? I have no idea what’s going on other than the fact that this place is going to be flooded, and soon!”

Hades scoffed at the idea. “Bah! Utter foolishness. That pool will not flood this House.”

“And how do you know that it won’t!?”

“Because I will not allow it,” Hades stated with finality. “This is my domain, and I am the one who decides what will happen and what will not.”

Zagreus looked over towards the pool again, swallowing as the bubbles began to froth, sloshing over the edges of the tile and up the steps that led into the hall. “So you claim to have dominion over the river Styx, then? Somehow I don’t believe you,” he said, shaking his head.

The statement made Hades sneer. “Don’t be an idiot. I have made no such boasts.”

“It is well that you haven’t, for I am always listening.”

Out of nowhere, there came the sound of a strange voice, one that sounded nothing like any of the other gods or goddesses that Zagreus had met during the course of his journey. It was light and quick, the words flowing as if caught in an endless current, and despite its gentleness he could hear the raw power that echoed beneath each word as it fell.

Hades blinked in surprise upon hearing it, an emotion that didn’t often register on his face, and he leaned forward. “Blood and darkness…” he muttered.

Slowly, the stream of water parted before them to reveal the illustrious wave of a hand. With that one smooth motion, the tumultuous waters of the Styx seemed to gather back into the pool once more, as if compelled to obey, and soon the stillness of the blood red surface was disturbed only by the occasional droplet that fell from the goddess that now floated before them. With a smile, she lowered herself onto the water and stood with her hands in her lap, as if it were firm as the floor beneath their feet.

“You would do well to address me with far more respect, Lord Hades. For am I not a guest in your House?”

Frowning slightly, Hades rearranged his expression into a more agreeable one, and inclined his head. “Of course. Forgive me, Lady Styx. It is a pleasure to see you again, after so long. To what do we owe this honor?”

The respect held in his father’s voice was strange, something that Zagreus hadn’t heard before - not even when he spoke to Nyx. Somehow, this goddess commanded a level of respect equal to or perhaps even above that of the goddess of the night, and Zagreus could feel himself become slightly nervous upon realizing it. Yet, oddly, he didn’t feel as worried about her presence as he thought he would have been. The energy in the House wasn’t ominous, after all, or overbearing. Styx did not seem angered, merely inquisitive. Although, there was a bit of desperation to her lovely features that belied an urgency of some sort.

“Asterius, son of Pasiphae, granddaughter of the titan Oceanus,” she said, announcing it with a sweep of her hand. Her gaze traveled to Zagreus, and he politely inclined his head, as his father had. Her smile widened. “The prisoner of the labyrinth has been spoken of. Is this not so?”

Hades opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say another word Zagreus stepped forward. “Lady Styx, what you say is indeed true,” he told her. With a quick glance towards Hypnos, who looked to be on the verge of dozing off yet again, he gave her his most kind smile. “I have just returned from visiting him myself, in fact.”

“Boy, how dare you speak in my place,” Hades growled, under his breath. But Styx did not seem appalled by the interruption.

“Ah. So we meet at last Zagreus, son of Hades, prince of the Underworld.” She stepped lightly across the water, leaving barely a ripple behind, until her feet touched the tile. The last of the crimson water dripped from the hem of her dress onto the floor and Zagreus watched as it moved of its own accord back into the pool, skittering like an ant until it became absorbed by the larger body of liquid. “I am the one whose name unbreakable oaths that not even the gods dare to break are made upon. The eldest of my brothers and sisters, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys, goddess of hatred and promises. I am Styx. Your father may have mentioned me, for it is by my grace that the souls of the dead reach his realm, and enter his hall.”

The goddess of the river had taken the form of a beautiful woman. She wore a sleeveless green dress with ruffles at the waist and a yellow sash, also ruffled, wound around her arms. Her hair shone silver-white in the candlelight, piled up on her head and held in place by a simple but stylish headband. Some long strands of those silver-white locks had escaped and tumbled elegantly down her back and shoulders. What Zagreus noticed the most, however, was her eyes. Lady Styx had cool, purple eyes and a calm, almost lazy expression on her delicate features. Honestly, her beauty was incomparable to any other. Aphrodite herself might have been jealous of such looks, and she was gorgeous in her own right.

The prince lifted an eyebrow as Hades flinched at her words, but still he answered honestly. “I regret to say, Lady Styx, that I have not heard your name mentioned all that often. Although, we have spoken readily about the river that shares your name, which I would assume is one in the same?”

Styx turned her eyes to his father then, narrowed them. “Indeed,” she answered, voice cold, before turning her attention fully towards him. As she drew closer, Zagreus became aware that she was actually closer to his height than he had expected, though her entrance had made her appear every bit as imposing as Hades. “Perhaps you might care to hear more of me, since your father seems to have so neglected your education, hm?”

“Of course, ma’am. I would be honored.”

Hades scowled at the exchange, and turned as if to go back to his paperwork. However, Zagreus caught the annoyed looks he sent out of the corner of his eye, and reveled in it. _Take that, father. Now you are the one being chided._

“Oh, please dear, you may call me Styx,” the goddess insisted with a laugh, clear as a rock skipping across a lake. “I think we are a bit past such formalities now, seeing as I have carried you upon my waves time and time again.”

So it hadn’t been his imagination, then. Zagreus could not prevent his incredulous stare as he smiled. “Wow, so it was you, after all, Lady Styx? I always had this feeling that I was being swept up by more than water,” he admitted, somewhat shyly. “I never had any words to explain it, but it was as if I were being ushered in someone’s arms, rather than simply dragged along by a current.”

Styx tilted her head, smiling at the prince’s continued, and often automatic, use of an honorific before her name. “Yes, that was me. I try to make the passage as gentle as possible for you, since all of those constant deaths are horrid enough without your descent adding to the experience. That is simply my opinion, however.”

Zagreus bowed his head. “I’m ever grateful for your attentions, Lady Styx. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, and are not the first to have expressed such sentiments to me.”

He raised his head to blink at her. “There were others who received your favor, Lady Styx?”

“Of course. Zeus himself was one.” The goddess waved her hand through the air as she recounted the event, her eyes gaining a distant look while she spoke. “Long ago, when the titans and gods began to start their war, I was no fool. I foresaw what would happen and I went straight to Zeus, allying myself and my children to his cause so that we might offer aid. Zelus, Nike, Kratos, and Bia - zeal, victory, strength and force, in turn. My three boys became the bodyguards of Zeus, and my daughter is often in company with Athena.”

Zagreus could only stare in amazement, hardly able to imagine what these sons must have looked like to have been granted the honor of protecting Zeus from the wrath of the titans. And for her daughter to be close with the goddess of wisdom… it boggled the mind.

“Zeus was so grateful for my assistance that he gave me the highest of honors. It is because of him that I was made a full goddess with dominion over my river, and that is also how my name came to be used for the swearing of unbreakable oaths. Next to Queen Hera, I am highly revered, especially given how my children have fared within the Olympian family.”

“That’s incredible! I would never have guessed that Zeus would need bodyguards.”

Styx had been about to continue when she noticed the deepening scowl on Hades’ face, and lowered her voice slightly. “Yes, well. I imagine it must be a welcome relief to not have to watch your back for constant threats. Also, I’m sure you are aware how nice it is to have the Olympians on your side, Zagreus. Athena sees my Nike as a little sister and she dotes on her, and then Zeus spoils Athena, as well. Thus he would never do anything to upset Athena _or_ Nike.”

He hadn’t quite considered that, although it did make sense that Styx would try to ingratiate herself with the gods for security’s sake. Those who stood opposite the Olympians were not liable to enjoy their lives very much, if his father was any kind of example.

That specific conversation drew to its bitter end as Hades brought his fist to his desk, the loud slam of it echoing throughout the main hall. “And now you see, boy, why your _education_ on such matters is so lacking,” he bit out, turning to face them with a leer that only just clung to the definition of respect. The pretense was gone now, and this was the attitude that Zagreus was all too accustomed to seeing. “Please save the rest of the lesson for a later time, Lady Styx, and answer me this: why have you come to my House? Is it to find this Asterius you spoke of? For if that is so, he is regrettably not here, as you can see.”

Zagreus frowned at his father’s sudden change of treatment, and even considered saying something about it; but before he could find the words, Styx brought her gaze to him. Her head shook once, advising against his involvement, and then she regarded Hades carefully. Her eyes had become solemn, dark as the sea in the midst of a storm. “If you take that tone with me again, Hades, then I will most assuredly flood these halls with my bloodied waters. With or without your consent,” she snapped, and Hades blinked back his shock as her words shook the foundations of the House. The candles around them flickered, threatened to go out, and the pool behind them bubbled in anticipation. “Remember who you are talking to.”

He was not the only god with strength to back his words, nor the only one to possess a vile temper, and it was likely because of this knowledge that Hades relented with a frustrated sigh. “Rgh. Understood.”

“Good.” Gradually, her features settled back into a more amicable easiness, but it took a while for Zagreus’ heart to ease its panicked beating. In that instant, Styx had looked more terrifying than his father could ever manage, size and build notwithstanding. Her eyes had crackled like lightning, her gentle voice becoming a roar in the silence of the House. It was a very good thing that she had calmed herself before adhering to her threat. “Now then, if you will allow me to explain…”

Zagreus turned to his father, observing his cautiously stoic countenance. “Please do,” he said, waving a hand for her to continue.

“Not long ago, I came upon the discovery that Pasiphae had given birth to a child, a minotaur named Asterius. As I am one with my river, and have been listening to the many words, thoughts and emotions within it for quite some time, this is how I first heard of Asterius’s existence. I was… unhappy, when I heard what Pasiphae was forced to go through, yet I do not hold it against Asterius. If I had known sooner of his birth then I would have swept him away then and there. I would have loved to raise him myself, far away from the winding shadows of the labyrinth.”

Styx sighed, a sad wisp of a sound. “But life rarely goes as we expect it to. Now I only want to find him, to let him know that he has a family - one who doesn’t care about something as fickle as appearance. I would shower him with all the love he has always deserved, and make up for my absence by being there for him as much as I can.”

_So then, she wants nothing that my father could hope to understand._

Zagreus looked away, held in his emotions as Hades weighed her words. “That is all you seek?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Styx met his gaze unflinchingly. “That is all, yes.”

The atmosphere in the main hall shifted again, changed to become significantly more accommodating. Hades had tested her patience once already, and Zagreus could tell from the way he slowed his speech that his father was thinking though this situation as logically as possible, considering every option as he did everything in his power to placate Styx. “Unfortunately, there is not much I can do to reunite you with Asterius,” he informed her, picking his sentences with the utmost care. Her dark eyes scanned the document that had just appeared on his desk, and Hades examined it himself for a moment, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “This tells me that he resides in Elysium, and the only way to reach that place is to travel through both Tartarus and Asphodel.”

Styx swallowed. “Asterius is…? Truly? I… when did this happen?”

“It is not a habit of mine to keep track of every detail of every shade who enters my realm,” Hades replied, his voice tinged with annoyance. His eyes returned to the paper, grudgingly. “It would seem, however, that a shade sought him out in Erebus and bartered with me for his release. Theseus… ah yes, I remember the deafening voice of that braggart. He had the gall to storm my House and demand this Asterius’ transfer. Pah. I did it merely to shut him up.”

Zagreus tilted his head curiously. Surely he would have recalled reading such an excerpt from the many pages of Achilles’ codex, but this was the first he had heard of Theseus’ efforts to save the Bull of Minos. Maybe the man was not quite as intolerable as he had been led to believe.

“Asterius, in Elysium. Of that, at least, I am glad,” Styx said, mostly to herself. Then she crossed her arms, raising her eyes to meet Hades’ once again. “Well, what would you propose, Lord Hades? I must reach him, and I will not leave until we have come to some sort of agreement on the matter.”

The sneer wanted to come, but Zagreus saw how Hades held it back. “I am thinking on the issue as we speak, Lady Styx. I would offer you Charon’s boat, but that would delay the passage of souls and I cannot allow anything to become more backed up than it already is. I am severely behind schedule, and need the boatman to do his job.”

Hades gestured towards the numerous shades milling about the walls of his House as proof of this anarchy, and Styx frowned. Her lips jutted outward defiantly. “Then what else can you offer me?” she demanded, fairly irritable. “I am eager to be on my way, so please, do not take your time.”

“I understand, Lady Styx, but…”

“Pardon my intrusion master, but I’ve heard much from where I stand in the hall. I might have come up with a solution to your problem, if you are amenable to the suggestion of a mere shade?”

Out of nowhere Zagreus felt a hand lower onto his shoulder and he turned, startled to see Achilles standing beside him. His spear had disappeared from his hand, and as soon as the two gods took notice of him he bowed. But… why was he interfering? He had left his post to participate in this conversation, and that was dangerous enough to make Zagreus want to usher him back out of sight. His father was never in the mood to tolerate insubordination, no matter how slight it was, and Achilles was not of a mind to worry much for what gods could do, either. This was not a good mix.

“Sir, with respect, what are you doing!?” he whispered urgently. “You should stay out of this, I think.”

Achilles glanced down at him, but did not respond. There were too many eyes on him, and his answer was simply to smile and squeeze Zagreus’ shoulder even more reassuringly before stepping further into the hall. “I know that this is a discussion that carries far beyond my station,” he continued humbly, “but I would like to help resolve this predicament peaceably, if you would let me.”

Zagreus tried not to fidget as Hades glowered down at the old warrior, severely unimpressed with his meddling. “I doubt that whatever you have to say could provide any benefit to me or Lady Styx,” he said, voice cold. “Begone with you.”

_Gods, please don’t let father punish Achilles for this._

Immediately Styx’s eyes flew to the prince, as if she had heard his thought spoken aloud, and when her gaze finally turned to Achilles, she smiled kindly. “It is considerate of you to concern yourself with this,” she said in a mild tone. “I’m afraid I don’t know your name, shade, though you obviously know of mine.”

“I am of little consequence, my Lady, but if you ask it of me than I shall tell you. I am Achilles.” Zagreus watched him bow deeper, as he often did around those of higher rank than he was. “It is an honor to meet you in person. I would never have dreamed that I might meet a goddess such as you.”

Styx’s smile softened in the wake of his compliment. “Achilles,” she repeated, and it sounded soft, familiar, almost like something she had said once before. “Yes, I remember you, son of Thetis.”

A wave of shock traveled across both Achilles and Zagreus’ expressions as he straightened up. “You know of my mother?” he asked, in a rush.

“I do. She was the one who dipped you into my waters, when you were but a babe.”

Recognition dawned across Achilles’ face then, and he hastily knelt before her. “Of course, I - my apologies, Lady Styx, for only making the connection now.”

But Styx merely laughed, and placed her hand on his head. “Come now, you may rise,” she insisted, and hesitantly Achilles obeyed. “I suppose your immortality didn’t serve you as well as intended. I am sorry for it.”

He gave her a small smile. “There is nothing to apologize for, my Lady.”

Zagreus gaped at them both for a moment, not caring how unrefined it made him seem. “Hold on. Achilles, sir… you were made _immortal_?” he asked, astounded. “As in, the godly kind of immortal? Living forever, aging as slowly as a rock… that kind of immortal? I thought those were tales, simple myths that the mortals shared for entertainment’s sake!”

There did exist certain stories on the subject, he had heard of them before; but that was all he had ever thought them to be since Achilles had still died, as any other mortal would. If he were truly immortal, then surely he would not be here, now.

Then again, he had never elaborated much on his past aside from the importance of keeping one’s pride in check. Case and point, Zagreus had only confirmed that the stories of Thetis being his mother were factual because Styx herself had revealed it to be so.

Achilles, the son of a sea nymph. A half god in his own right… and he had never known…

_It’s no wonder we get along so famously. Now I’m curious how many of these other stories are also accurate…_

His eyes wandered inquisitively from Styx to his mentor, who carefully avoided his stare as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well,” he said with a nervous laugh, “it is somewhat of a myth, I suppose…”

Styx scratched at her chin. “Mm. Perhaps that was a poor choice of words,” she said, her smile turning somewhat sheepish. “He was not made immortal, Zagreus, so much as he was given a certain immunity towards weapons.”

“Wow…”

“Indeed. I shan’t go into too much detail about the circumstances, but Achilles was only a month old when Thetis brought him down to my river.” Styx looked up thoughtfully, a finger pressed softly to her lips. “She begged me in desperation to bless her child so that no harm would come to him, and hearing her pleas I could not refuse her. It is hard for an immortal to have a half-blood child, for in time they will be called down to your father’s House, regardless of their parentage. That is the curse of mortality, and something no eternal being should have to bear witness to.”

Zagreus felt the frown as it twisted his lips. His deaths, though numerous, were never permanent. Aside from that, they always took him home, as well. He had been born here, but he couldn’t begin to know how it must feel for a goddess to watch her son die, knowing that she would never follow, never see him again once the Underworld claimed his soul.

Achilles had glanced off to the side at her words, his mouth drawn tight. This had to be a difficult conversation for him to have, and Zagreus felt immensely guilty that he had brought the topic up at all. Careless words spoken with recklessness, in a lack of forethought, had been known to escape from his lips often. He had yet to learn how to control them, and how to retract them. With a slight twinge of a frown, he forced himself to look away from the pained expression that Achilles wore.

Even his father had ceased his scribbling to cast a thoughtful look into one of his desk’s drawers; but when Zagreus leaned over to see what he was examining, Hades merely scoffed at him and slammed it shut.

Noticing the pall that was settling over the room, Styx shook herself and rubbed at her arms. “Yes, well… unfortunately, her plan didn’t work. Thetis had done exactly as I told her. She placed the entirety of her son into my river, thereby making him invulnerable; yet even so, there was still one small spot that did not touch my waters - his heel, the one she had grabbed to lower him down. That part of Achilles was still susceptible to harm, and this is how he eventually came to be a shade in the Underworld.”

At last the story was over, and though it was barely even noticeable Zagreus could see the relief as it washed over Achilles. Finally, no more would he have to stand politely and listen as the gods talked about events that had been far beyond his control. He must have felt bitter, in some respect. Gods and goddesses bringing up his tragedies as if they were great fables to tell to others around a bonfire, as if that was all they were.

The sight of his anguish made Zagreus wish there was something he could do to alleviate it, anything at all. If only he could find Thetis and bring her here, but… such a thing was not possible, even for him.

All he could think of in that moment was Patroclus.

After a while the awkward silence was broken as Zagreus let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “That is… I… have no words to express how sorry I am, Achilles,” he said, at last. “I really wish things had gone differently for you, sir. Even though I would never have met you otherwise… I know how it feels to have lost someone as precious as a mother. I apologize, too, for dredging up such saddening memories… I should have had more tact.”

His words managed to lighten the burden in Achilles’ eyes, and he slowly shook his head. “It is not a subject I enjoy discussing,” he said quietly. “But… at the same time, I’m glad that you know.”

“It certainly explains why we get on so well, don’t you think? We have much in common.”

The old warrior chuckled, staring down at his feet as he crossed his arms. “It would seem that we do, lad,” he agreed, glancing over to smile at Zagreus. “Although in many ways, you are much better than I am.”

Styx had been observing them both, her deep eyes moving over them with the quietness of a slow-moving stream, and they twinkled at what she saw there. But Hades had been watching as well, and his was a look of muted irritation. Maybe it was because his son was bonding with the hired help, or maybe it was simply because he was tired of all the disruptions. Either way, he appeared as if he were about to open his mouth to complain, or to bark harsh orders for Achilles to leave, or both.

Before he could give voice to his displeasure, however, Styx held up her hand in warning. “Lord Hades, I would hear of Achilles’ suggestion before you lose your temper, seeing as you have no better ideas to serve me yourself,” she said, calmly.

A searing moment of fury crossed his gaze, burning it to an even brighter crimson as he huffed and crossed his arms. “Rrrgh. Achilles, if you might enlighten us with this grand thought of yours, then. And _quickly_.”

Zagreus secretly chuckled to himself as Achilles cleared his throat, and addressed Hades as any other shade might upon reaching his desk. “Yes, of course. Now, I will admit straight away that this plan is not anything befitting a goddess, but… if Lady Styx cannot wait any longer for her opportunity to see Asterius, then can she not accompany the lad on his bouts to the surface? Would that not be agreeable?”

The entirety of the hall went still, and Zagreus blinked as all the surrounding shades stared at them en masse. If they had had mouths, they likely would have been hanging open. Speaking such a thought aloud was borderline sacrilege in their mind. No god found it a joy to wander freely throughout the Underworld, a cursed place of darkness and woe! It was far beneath them to even consider it, this was simply not done!

However, Styx did not immediately disregard the idea as terrible. She simply frowned as she pondered the thought.

Of course, Hades didn’t find the warrior’s suggestion to be the least bit appealing. The lines of his face grew deeper, darker as he frowned. “Agreeable? Your suggestion, agreeable!?” he growled, narrowing his disapproving gaze down onto him. “It is the farthest thing from agreeable! How dare you make such a base proposition in front of a goddess! Lady Styx would not lower herself to travel through the bowels of my realm, least of all with my half-wit son to guide her! This was to be your contribution, all along!? Tch. You disappoint me.”

The words seemed to prick at Achilles, and he glanced to Zagreus as if he wanted to argue against the point. Many sentiments looked like they were lingering in readiness on the tip of his tongue, willing to be spoken at a second’s notice. But he controlled himself well, clasping his hands behind his back in order to still his emotions. His tone when he answered was measured and calm, yet his green eyes flared. “My apologies then, master, for taking up your time with this,” he said, inclining his head slightly. He turned to incline his head to Styx as well. “My Lady, I offer my apologies to you, as well. I did not mean any offense by this. I hope you may forgive me.”

To that, Styx waved a congenial hand. “As you said before, there is nothing to apologize for, Achilles. For I have decided that your idea, though unusual, is also preferable to waiting on Lord Hades to figure out another means to give me what I want. Besides, I dislike his mannerisms, and would be gone as soon as I am able.”

Achilles’ expression shifted almost to amusement, almost, before he hid it beneath his usual professionalism. “You humble me with your consideration,” he said with another deep bow. “I am pleased that my idea is of value to you, but my appointed break soon approaches and I would respectfully take my leave. Do I have your permission, master?”

Hades sputtered indignantly as he rose from his chair. “Absolutely not! Stay where you are, shade! And you…!”

He turned to Styx, who gave him an icy glare in response to his tone. Swiftly, Hades lowered it, although it was clear he was still enraged. “Lady Styx, what is the meaning of this!? You would insult me, and undermine my authority in my own House!?”

“I merely do to you what you have done to me during this entire visit.”

Hades shook his head irritably. “I have done nothing of the sort!”

“Then you are blind to your actions,” the goddess responded coolly. “You treat the ones around you as if they are objects, and that is unfortunate. I see many in this House who ought to receive more praise from you, yet all they hear is your constant berating. They may be immortal, but…”

She paused, her eyes running thoughtfully over Achilles, and then Zagreus. “Immortality does not mean that they will always stay. My children are all on Olympus, and I have not seen them in so long, too long. Asterius, too, is a part of my family, and I will not let him go, not this time. I must see him, and if that means I take the advice of Achilles and follow along with your son to the surface, then so be it.”

Achilles had stepped back over to stand beside Zagreus, and he leaned in to whisper. “See, lad? There was nothing to worry about,” he said. “Lady Styx is the one goddess whom your father dares not deny, for if he did anything to upset her she could easily throw the whole of the Underworld into chaos. What would he do without the assurance that her river will carry souls to his realm? Without her, this place would… well. I hesitate to speak of it.”

“Right, and father knows this better than anyone, I suppose,” Zagreus said, feeling slightly bemused by it all. “I never would have guessed that there existed someone who might be able to put him in his place, though…”

He was amused to see Achilles share in his bewilderment. “I had never thought to see it, personally. Lady Styx rarely visits anyone, let alone Lord Hades. There were rumors floating about of her volatile moods, but this went beyond even what I could imagine.”

“And she didn’t even get that mad.”

Solemnly, Achilles nodded. “Yes, exactly. Whatever you do, lad, I would advise you to stay on her good side. This is important to do with any god, but especially so with her. Lady Styx is not one to take kindly to being spurned, for any reason. Remember, she is the living embodiment of hatred, our strongest human emotion, and her sweetness can disappear in the blink of an eye.”

 _The goddess of hatred…_ Zagreus frowned slightly as he examined her beautiful features, bringing her kind smile and gentle laugh to the front of his mind. It contrasted so vividly with her current fury as she glared daggers at his father. _Lady Styx is… not what I had expected. But then, I guess even hatred can take many forms, right?_

Styx had not backed down while Achilles and Zagreus were involved in their small parley, and she continued to refuse to as she glowered up at Hades. “Are you going to continue to stand in my way, foolish as that would be? Insist that you are beyond reproach, and that I must wait here for an eternity until a brilliant idea descends from Olympus? Or will you spare me my patience, and simply hand your son over so that we may be rid of each other?”

Her tone was dry as the sands of a beach, each grain dragging across the ear, chafing all who heard it. Again, so swiftly, she was displeased. Hades glanced away, attempting not to roar as he might if Zagreus had spoken to him in such a way; and even though his acquiescence was not immediate, it did not take long for the God of the Dead to sigh, seating himself behind his desk again with a weary groan. “Very well, do as you wish. I cannot stop you.”

“No,” she said disdainfully, “you cannot.”

Styx then turned to Achilles, and the ire from a second ago faded away. She gave him another of her kind smiles, as if rage had never crossed into her thinking, and Zagreus swallowed. The switch between parallels really was that fast, wasn’t it? He had to be very careful, from now on.

“You are a brave man,” she said lightly, “and one who looks after those he cares for. Thank you for your part in this.”

Achilles bowed, and gave her a smile of his own. “I wish you success, my Lady, for family…” And it was here that he looked to Zagreus. “No one should be apart from family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
